The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style)
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style version of 1963 Disney film, "The Sword in the Stone". Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Merlin - Paddington Bear *Archimedes - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Sir Ector - Colonel K (Danger Mouse) *Sir Kay - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Sir Pellinore - Danger Mouse *Fish Wart as himself *Fish Merlin as himself *Squirrel Wart as himself *Pike as himself *Coyote as itself *Squirrel Merlin - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Little Girl Squirrel as herself *Granny Squirrel - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Scullery Maid - Foxglove (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Bird Wart as himself *Hawk as himself *Madam Mim - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Black Bart the Knight - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's Frosted Flakes) *2 Knights as themselves *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: *Merlin (Turtle) - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Merlin (Rabbit) - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Merlin (Caterpillar) - Caterpillar (The Very Hungry Caterpillar) *Merlin (Walrus) - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Merlin (Mouse) - Red Mouse (The BFG) *Merlin (Crab) - Cedric Tortoise (Tales of Aesop) *Merlin (Goat) - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Merlin (Bermuda) - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformtions played by: *Madam Mim (Alligator) as Himself *Madam Mim (Fox) as Himself *Madam Mim (Chicken) as Himself *Madam Mim (Elephant) as Himself *Madam Mim (Tiger) Himself *Madam Mim (Snake) as Himself *Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) as Himself *Madam Mim (Dragon) as Himself Scenes *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 2: Sniffles Drops in Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 3: At Colonel K's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 5: ("A Medieval Assembly Line") *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 7: Battle of the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 8: Sniffles' Educations *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 9: "Madam Mim" *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 10: A Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 11: Sniffles is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 12: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 13: Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 14: End Credits Trivia *This is the first movie-spoof of Disney and Sega. *This is the first appearance of Sniffles, Paddington Bear, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Colonel K, Baron Greenback, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Foxglove, Scoorge McDuck, Bugs Bunny, Caterpillar, Wally Walrus, The Red Mouse, Cedric Tortoise, Parsley the Lion and Tony the Tiger. *Tony the Tiger and Black Bart the Knight have the same voice. Movie Used: *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington's Goes to School *Paddington's Birthday Bonzana *Disney's Bonkers (TV Series) *Raw Toonage *Danger Mouse *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Farce of the Penguins *The Wizard of Oz *Oliver and Company *DuckTales *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Classic Woody Woodpecker Shorts *The BFG *Tales of Aesop *The Herbs *The Adventures of Parsley the Lion *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes Commercial *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppets from Space *Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets Wizard of Oz *The Muppets (Movie) Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs